


It's Gone

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, trans!patton, uh what’s the word… crisis? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: It’s gone, and now he’s going to lose everything.





	It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic I forgot to post a few months back XD

Patton shut the front door behind him as he stepped into the home he shared with Roman, smiling softly. It had been a good day, the kind where you were just productive enough to know you’d sleep easy that night, but not so much you were exhausted when you got home. He saw Roman sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, and smile slipped from Patton’s face as he entered the living room. “Ro? What’s wrong?”

Roman looks up at Patton, looking crestfallen.

“Patton, dear, sit down. Please.”

 

He couldn’t breathe.

“What do you mean it’s gone?” He pleaded, “How can it be gone?”

Roman pursed his lips and looked away. “I… I lost my job, Pat. So we don’t have insurance. I’m so sorry.”

Patton felt his legs give out, sitting heavily on the couch beside him. They had no insurance.

“Don’t worry, this doesn’t change anything. We just… need to be a little more frugal with our spending.”

Patton shakes his head. “No, Ro, we can’t afford it, even if we eat pasta and butter for a month and never go out or buy anything extra, it’s just… it’s too much. I can’t- we can’t afford it.”

Everything had been going so well. Everything was finally going his way. He was finally going to start feeling normal. And now all of that was gone, because they didn’t have insurance.

Patton squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that suddenly blurred his vision. He took deep, steady breaths, ignoring how they shook in his lungs. Roman put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Patton-”

“My first shot was supposed to be in four days.”

Roman takes a breath in through his nose, his heart shattering at the absolutely devastated tone of Patton’s voice. “I know.”

“We were supposed to drive down to see that surgeon tomorrow. Schedule my surgery before the summer got booked up.”

“I know.”

“I was supposed to start my dream job in the right body. No one’s going to treat me like a man if I still have this voice!” Patton’s voice cracked and Roman hugged him close as he finally broke down, carding his fingers through the other’s hair.

“You’re still just as much of a man as me, whether you have a high voice and a female chest or a low voice and a flat chest.”

“Not to them…”

Patton wouldn’t even be able to go to therapy anymore. He was losing everything that had made him feel like maybe he would be able to live a long life. To be truly happy. All of his support and hope and reassurance was gone.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
